Lucy the Straw Hat
by Minatu-chan
Summary: Luffy had a fight with Ivankov over which was better: meat or gender changes. Of course, they could not agree and Ikanov sought to prove his point to Luffy. Luffy became a girl. With the rather sudden change in perspective, the crew dock in an island's harbor while they wait for their captain's return to manhood. They don't expect the encounter between him and Shanks however...
1. Chapter 1

**Hey guys! I'm so happy right now because I officially have a story for every letter of the alphabet! I'm awesome. :))  
**

**_Disclaimer_- I don't own One Piece  
**

**ONWARD!  
**

**Lucy the Strawhat**

**1**

"Never fight with Ivankov… I think he learned his lesson," Robin giggled. Nami stared at the depressed Luffy, who sat on the railing to the _Thousand Sunny_.

"Well, Ivankov has long since left, too, so Luffy had better hope that's only temporary. He'll have a hard time trying to be the King of the Pirates like that," Nami replied. Robin nodded.

"Nami, Robin! I've brought you some tea~!" Sanji sang. The two girls accepted Sanji's gift, their thoughts leaving Luffy's current predicament.

"Darn that Ivankov… How could he think meat isn't awesomer than gender changing… He didn't have to go so far as to make me a girl…" Luffy pouted, swinging her legs off the side of the _Thousand Sunny_.

"AHH! WHO ARE YOU!? AND WHAT HAVE YOU DONE WITH LUFFY!?" Chopper cried.

"I am Luffy!" Luffy cried, turning to Chopper.

"NO, YOU"RE NOT! YOU'RE A GIRL!" Chopper pointed out. Luffy crossed her arms beneath her newly-acquired bust.

"I didn't notice," she retorted, still a bit sour about the whole thing.

"It is Luffy; I saw the whole thing," Sanji said. He scrunched his face up in disgust, "It's disgusting how Ivankov turned him into a girl…" Sanji looked like he'd been scarred for life.

"Oh, Luffy~! Come here!" Nami called. Luffy looked up at her.

"What is it?" she asked, climbing up the boat to where Nami stood.

"Since you're a girl now… You should dress like one," Nami said with an evil smile and dragged her into the room that Nami and Robin shared.

"Wait! Nooo!" Luffy cried. About twenty minutes later, Luffy was dragged out of the room. Luffy was wearing a red dress with gold buttons on the top of the thin straps. Her straw hat had been adorned with a long red ribbon.

"Meet Lucy! The long lost sister of mine!" Nami said. Robin chuckled, amused that Nami had claimed Luffy as her 'sister.'

"This is embarrassing," Luffy complained.

"You still have shorts on underneath it… so it's not THAT bad," Nami replied, crossing her arms, "Besides, you're Lucy now… SO ACT LIKE A GIRL!" Luffy frowned.

"I don't wanna," Luffy mumbled.

"What was that?" Nami asked innocently, "From what I can see, you ARE a girl." Luffy gave Nami an exasperated look.

"Fine," she pouted, "Now I'm going to go get something to eat." Luffy trudged off into town, grumbling obscenities about Nami and her 'Lucy' dress-up antics. Luffy padded through the streets and found an ice cream stand. Her eyes widened, and she quickly went to retrieve some.

Once she had about four scoops of ice cream at hand, she was happily walking about the city.

"hello there, I haven't seen you before," a gruff voice said to Luffy.

"Hmm?" she replied, looking at the large, ugly pirate.

"You're even cuter now that I see your sweet face," the pirate continued.

"Do you need something?" Luffy asked, clueless as to what was going on. The pirate smiled creepily.

"Yes, I do," he replied with a strange smile. He smelt heavily of alcohol, which reminded Luffy of Zoro.

"Well, I don't have anything for you," Luffy replied innocently.

"Yes, you do," the man said, leaning closer to Luffy.

"Ew!" Luffy said, scrunching up her nose, "You smell gross! Don't get so close to me!"

"You bitch! Don't you have any manners!" the pirate yelled, grabbing Luffy by the front of his dress. Luffy's eyes widened in surprise.

"Hey! Let go of me," Luffy said, squirming in the man's hold. That was when she remembered that she was, in fact, a girl. "H-help!" Luffy tried to 'helplessly' get away. Suddenly a red-haired man got Luffy free and threw the man to the ground. She looked up at the one-armed man in surprise. Luffy quickly stood, noticing her position was indecent to be in for a girl.

"Are you okay?" he asked, turning to Luffy. Luffy's eyes widened in surprise as she saw the three scars on the man's face. _I-it's Shanks! _Luffy just stared at the man she hadn't seen in years. He didn't even recognize Luffy. Then, once again, Luffy remembered she was a girl at the moment.

"Helloo? Are you okay?" Shanks repeated, waving a hand in front of Luffy's face.

"Huh? Yes! Thank you very much!" Luffy smiled and turned on her heel to leave. She noticed, sadly, that she had also dropped her ice cream.

"You're welcome…" Shanks replied in confusion. This girl had turned tail rather quickly… and she seemed familiar somehow. Luffy felt a heated blush of embarrassment on her face_. Why did I think he would recognize me if I'm a girl! _Luffy let out a sigh and stepped forward.

"Hey, wait! What's your name?" Shanks asked. This girl, he just knew he'd met her somewhere before.

"It's Lu—Lucy!" Luffy replied, barely catching herself there. _Me and Shanks aren't supposed to meet again yet. He'll never know… never ever! Ohhh… I smell meat!_ "And… um… I've got to go!" Luffy ran in the direction of the smell. Shanks was left behind by the childish, pretty girl who had already seemed to have forgotten all about the earlier incident he'd saved her from.

Luffy ran almost aimlessly though the streets. She was thankful that Shanks didn't recognize her. That would've meant their promise would've been broken, and Luffy would have to explain why she was a girl. Eventually, Luffy came upon the Thousand Sunny, which was (of course) the source of the smell.

"Hmm… it seems you were right, Zoro. Luffy can smell cooking meat from anywhere, especially since she's a girl now," Nami commented. Zoro nodded simply and Luffy jumped onto the deck. Her foot caught on the rail and she face planted. Luffy rubbed her nose lightly, tears in the corners of her eyes.

"This is weird… I don't normally trip when I do that," Luffy sniffed. Her altered straw hat had fallen back on the thin string that kept it around her neck.

"Your body is proportioned differently, Lucy," Robin pointed out. Luffy frowned.

"Oh… yeah…" She said, scratching the side of her head slightly, "And it hurt!" she whimpered, and tears slid down her face. Everyone looked on in shock.

"Um… should he be acting that fragile?" Zoro asked, weirded out by his captain's display of femininity. Luffy wiped her tears away and sniffled a bit. Chopper ran over, looking worried.

"Lucy! Are you okay?" Chopper asked.

"I feel better now," Luffy replied, "I'm hungry too." Nami burst out laughing in disbelief.

"Does this mean that the horm-horm fruit that Ivankov ate made Luffy-Lucy act more like a girl?" she wondered aloud, wiping tears from her eyes.

"Most likely," Robin agreed.

"Man, that had better wear off soon. I don't think we could handle having a girly captain," Franky commented.

"It'd better! I don't want to be a girl anymore! And I wanna eat!" Luffy added.

"Dinner's ready~" Sanji called from the doorway to the dining room.

"Hurray! Thank you so much, Sanji!" Luffy cheered, hugging the chef as she ran past. Sanji's curly eyebrows twitched as his brain repeated, _he's not a girl. He's not a girl. He is NOT a girl…_ Luffy sat down and ate in her usual manner, which made everyone let out a sigh of relief. At least he was mostly himself.

"Hey, Luffy, did Nami make you wear one-hundred percent girl's clothing?' Brooke asked like the perverted skeleton he was. All the other guys looked at the afro-skeleton in pure shock.

"Shishishi; of course! I'm a girl, ya know," Luffy laughed like it was no big deal. Brooke, Franky and Sanji's jaws dropped. Zoro had already fallen asleep at the table. Luffy continued eating. Robin laughed, and moments later, Nami joined in. Luffy became rather fat once again and rubbed his stomach happily.

"Thanks for the food!" she cried, bouncing up, making the fat quickly disappear. Luffy ran to her room to lie down and sleep.

**I hope you enjoyed the first chapter~ The next one will be up... eventually? My friend is typing this for me. :) I wrote it last year, so I'm not too worried about it getting on too fast. **


	2. Chapter 2

**Well, the person who _was_ typing this quit... so, I had to magic up some time in order to do so, which I have very little of, might I warn you... (I'm sorry for making you guys wait so long! ;-; ) Anyways, I finally powered through and got all finished up~ :) **

**Disclaimer- I do not happen to own One Piece.**

**ONWARDS!**

Chapter 2

Luffy yawned loudly, stretching his rubber arms up above his head. He wandered out of his cabin, yawning and dressed in his _usual_ pyjamas. Sanji, as unlucky as the womanizer is - or might it be lucky? - saw a rather generous portion of his captain's exposed breasts. "Curlybrows" was quick to cover his nose and ran to the safety of the kitchen. Nami quickly ran to her captain, blushing a bit at the sight. It was hard for even a normal woman to be exposed to such indecency.

"Luffy! You need to get dressed. Right now," Nami ordered him, dragging Luffy along into her own cabin.

"But- I wanna eat first!" Luffy protested miserably, rubbing his stomach with his free hand. Nami proceeded to shake her head at his unbelievable amount of naivete.

"I heard you were rescued by someone yesterday. You should dress yourself up a bit and then go and thank him," Nami changed the subject. Nami cheerfully pulled out a dress that she'd bought for Luffy only the day before. It was a red cheongsam that was embroidered with golden dragons.

"WHAT!?" Luffy cried in utter mortification, "I'm not wearing that! It's too short and girly!" He began to fight against Nami's grip, wanting more than anything to escape the fate that awaited him. Nami was quick to reprimand him with the aid of her climate baton. Next thing the poor, ex-boy captain knew, he was on the ground.

"Namiii! That hurt!" Luffy wailed tearfully. Nami sighed loudly, folding her arms across her chest.

"So, shall we continue this way or will you wear the dress?" she asked him with a raised eyebrow. Nami's eyes had a demonic glint in them. Luffy squirmed nervously for a mere second.

"I'll wear it!" he cried, his will shattering. It seemed that his pain receptors had been amplified when he transformed. Nami smiled brightly and helped Luffy put it on. She brushed his messy hair and redecorated the straw hat to look more natural with the immaculate dress. When Luffy finally escaped Nami's room, he was pouting. Robin saw Luffy and stifled a small laugh. Nami had really dressed him up.

"So you're all dressed up to see a certain man?" Robin inquired with an amused smirk. Luffy's eyebrows furrowed.

"You told her, didn't you?" he cried in accusation.

"I merely hinted, Captain," Robin replied, her lips twitching a bit. Luffy made a frustrated expression and stormed off to the kitchen.

"SANJI! I'm hungry!" Luffy roared, sounding a bit frustrated. He had kicked the door to the kitchen open. Sanji turned around so quickly that he almost got a panty shot, and thus proceeded to have yet another nosebleed. He did, however, have a full view of Luffy's terribly feminine legs that had obviously been shaved as well. Sanji was on quite the emotional roller coaster. He almost wished that he wasn't so attracted to beautiful women.

"Here," he grunted, holding a dish towel to his spurting nose and repeating a soul protecting mantra: _not a girl. He is not a girl. Not a girl. Not a-_ After Luffy finished shoving his face, he bounced off into town.

"I have to go thank Shanks, but I have no idea-" Luffy fell out of his thoughts when he ran face first into someone else. He fell on his butt rather painfully.

"Ow..." he muttered, pursing his lips a bit. He looked up to see a hand extended to him.

"Are you alright?" the owner of this hand asked.

"Yeah," Luffy replied, feeling his cheeks warm up a bit. And then he was embarrassed. He placed his hand into the rougher and calloused one. Luffy was quickly raised back up to his feet, and he finally had the courage to look up into the person's face. _Red hair... three scars... SHANKS!_ Luffy let out a gasp of surprise.

"So we meet again," Shanks smiled at Luffy. Luffy frowned a bit, making a perplexed expression. _Now I just have to thank him..._

!

"Now just do as I do," Nami instructed Luffy. She grasped her hands and held them between her large breasts. Then she tilted her body to make it where she was looking up at Luffy. She made an expression that was a mixture of nervousness and modesty.

"Thank you so much for saving me yesterday. I just don't know what I would've done without you," Nami said with a ultra sweet voice. It was so impressive that Luffy was embarrassed.

"I can't do that! It's too embarrassing!" he cried. He could _never_ act that shameless in front of Shanks.

"You have to!" Nami frowned. Her hand moved toward the climate baton, willing to scare Luffy into doing it. Luffy gulped.

!

Luffy started to blush as he clasped his hands at his chest. One of his shoes dug into the dirt a bit. Luckily for him, he was already shorter than Shanks.

"Uh- umm... Thank you for saving me yesterday," Luffy began in a soft voice, "I don't know what would've happened if you hadn't shown up." Shanks face turned a light shade of pink, and he scratched his stumble, trying to appear nonchalant. Luffy was being way too cute for him to not react as any decent man might.

"You're welcome," Shanks replied, looking away from the girl before him. Luffy suddenly smiled widely.

"Shishi~" he giggled a little.

"Oh, I haven't introduced myself to you, have I?" Shanks realized suddenly. Luffy blinked slowly, but Shanks continued, "My name is Shanks." He held his hand out to Luffy instinctively. Luffy stared at it for a moment before grasping Shank's hand tightly.

"Shanks, huh? That's a nice name," Luffy hummed cheerfully. Shanks nodded his head in agreement, probably not sure of how he was supposed to even respond. She did have quite the grip for such a delicate looking girl though. His hand actually hurt a bit, not that he'd ever admit that aloud. Luffy smiled suddenly, his eyes wandering elsewhere.

"Ice cream!" he cheered excitedly, rushing off to the stand like he was some sort of small child. Shanks's composure relaxed a bit at the sight of the girl's childishness. It reminded him of the purity that normal girls had. A rarity, this sort of girl was though.

"That'll be 10 beri," the vendor said as Shanks walked up. He quickly fished the proper amount of money out of his pocket before Luffy could pay.

"I could've paid for it!" Luffy told Shanks indignantly.

"It seems that it is too late now," Shanks replied. Luffy began eating his ice cream rather happily, no longer caring that Shanks had paid for it. At first he ate it like most people might, but he eventually lost patience and ended up basically taking it all out with two messy mouthfuls. Ice cream surrounded his soft, pink lips.

"You remind me of someone," Shanks said suddenly.

"Who's that?" Luffy asked, his tongue snaking out to capture the remaining ice cream.

"Never mind," Shanks replied, blushing a bit. It was almost as if she was trying to make him want her at times.

"Now I want to know though! Tell me!" Luffy complained unhappily. He was jumping up and down in frustration. He was amazingly childish the other half of the time.

"Er... It's a boy..." Shanks replied, rubbing the back of his head. Luffy pondered on this for a moment.

"Shanks! That's mean! I'm a girl!" he whined in a displeased voice. Shanks frowned a bit, feeling guilty.

"Yeah... Sorry," he apologized in a low voice. Luffy smiled and hugged Shanks's arm.

"Good!" he smiled. Shanks stared at Luffy, blushing. He could feel _her_ soft, feminine form pressed against him. Luffy moved to wrap his arms around Shanks's torso. Shanks subconsciously moved his single arm around Luffy. Luffy snuggled into the hug, knowing full well that he wasn't going to get another one like it. _This is nice... I don't want to let go, ever._ Shanks felt Luffy's grip tighten slightly and blushed in reply. _She_ was just too cute. But Shanks was at least ten years older than Luffy. Luffy pulled out of the hug, shaking his head a bit in embarrassment.

"I'm sorry!" Luffy blurted out, covering his flaming cheeks with his cool hands. Shanks didn't say anything and was actually looking away, trying to hide his own, matching blush. He felt like a pedophile. Luffy only felt worse because of this. _This is bad... very, very bad... The new found girl in me is... is... Oh, who even knows what the hell it's doing!_ Luffy stared at Shanks through his fingers, nervous as a doe. Shanks was looking away still. Luffy felt like Shanks didn't care at all, and his heart was a little pained by this assumption.

"Umm... It's getting a bit late, so I'll be heading home now," Luffy said, running off to find the _Thousand Sunny_. His mind was swamped with troubled thoughts. _I've got to figure out what this __**feeling**__ is... Maybe Nami will know! I hope it isn't bad..._

Luffy swung up onto the _Thousand Sunny, _narrowly missing the railing this time. His blush had remained innocently on his face. Nami giggled excitedly when she saw him. She could guess at why he was blushing, knowing full well who spurred this into action.

"Oh! Lucy, you're back so soon?" Nami called from the upper deck of the _Thousand Sunny_. Their Jolly Roger danced in cool, summer night's wind from atop the ship's towering mast.

"I want to talk to you about something..." Luffy replied, staring at his fidgeting hands. Nami's eyes widened before donning a smirk.

"Okay, follow me," she gestured to Luffy. Luffy nodded and followed the ship's navigator to her room.

"So, what's up?" Nami inquired, looking vastly intrigued by Luffy. She perched on the edge of her hammock, using it like a chair. Luffy remained standing as if he might be in trouble at any moment.

"Well... um... I _feel_ something toward the guy who saved me, and I'm not sure what it is... It makes me feel all nervous and self conscious, and it's annoying!" Luffy complained with a pout

"Good thing you didn't go to Zoro or Chopper..." Nami sighed in relief, "You're in love, Cap'n. You're in love with your _savior_."

"Wha-!? I can't! I may be a girl in appearance, but I am still a man! And I won't be a girl forever either!" Luffy cried, his hands curled into tight fists. Nami shrugged.

"Don't worry. It's because you're a girl that you feel this way, Lucy. When you're Luffy again, you won't love him like that anymore. It'll be a faint recollection," Nami assured him, and muttered, "Unless you're gay..." _He's just like any other girl now. The longer he stays like this, the more he acts like a girl..._

"Oh, good," Luffy sighed in relief, not hearing Nami's input at the end, "So it's nothing..."

"No way! You should definitely kiss him when you get the chance!" Nami was quick to encourage.

"Ehhhhhh!? I never said I wanted to do THAT with him!" Luffy cried, turning as red as his cheongsam. Nami fell into a fit of laughter.

"Oh, but you do~ You just won't admit it!" Nami teased him. Luffy was almost like a younger, terribly innocent sister.

"No! I don't!" he insisted, tears in his eyes.

"But I have just the outfit for the occasion~"

**Anddd that's a wrap! I can't believe I got so many reviews for just the first chapter! :'D**

**Guest: Thank you for correcting me on his name. I can't spell to save my life...  
**

**Jayee**

**NamikazeMia**

**Terrie1234**

**Guest(the other one)**

**Vongolafan16**

**wiiTneSs**

**Kitsune Foxfire**

**GoldenDragon14**

**aceofspades57**

**Tsuki-Ayase**

**Guest(yet another!)**

**HikariNoTenshi-San**

**Callie982**

** 's Strength**

**Thank you so much for all of your wonderful reviews! And thank you to all 63 people who followed this story! uwu**

**I hope you all enjoyed this chapter, and as always, please review!**

**~Minatu-chan**


	3. Chapter 3

**So I was reading the Dressarosa (er... somethin') chapters and it seems Oda-sama agrees with my naming Luffy "Lucy". I feel like I just won a gold medal in the olympics! Heehee~ :)**

**And if you don't know yet, I adore Nami. She's definitely my favorite of all the female characters in One Piece, especially since she's so kniving and smart! :3 She's probably the most dynamic too.**

_**Disclaimer- **_**Don't own One Piece.**

**Onwards~**

Chapter 3

_Sweetest butterfly touch_

_The echo of cologne_

_I wonder what has me_

_What gave you that moment_

_Where you almost seemed __**sweet**_

_and I liked you..._

_For one second,_

_But I can't allow myself to like you._

Luffy didn't feel all that hungry that morning. Nami had made him too nervous to even take the wonderful, succulant, mouth-wateringly delicious meat products into account. Nami was quick to capture him and drag him into her and Robin's shared room.

"Aww~ You're nervous!" Nami cooed. Luffy blushed and attempted to hide his face in his hands.

"No! I'm not!" Luffy retorted in frustration. Nami laughed and pulled a dress out of her expansive closet. Though she and Robin tended to wear the same thing everyday, which made Luffy wonder if there was even variety actually in the closet. They could just own a ton of basically the same outfit.

"Here's the dress I bought for you yesterday!" Nami grinned was similar to the generic dress. It had one strap, and a white and pink flower set just above the chest on the strap. It had a slight ruffle in the bottom of it that was accented by the white underskirt. Luffy blushed at the sight of it. At least it went to his knees... Nami added wavy extensions to Luffy's hair, and pinned a flower in his hair that matched the one on the dress.

"No straw hat today," Nami said, hiding the hat in her closet before Luffy had time to react.

"But I need it!" Luffy cried. Nami shook her head and tried to push Luffy out of the room, "Now go and visit him!" Luffy stumbled onto the _Thousand Sunny_'s grassy deck, a large pout apparent on his face. He slowly slunk into town with a miserable expression on his face. He just couldn't win when it came to Nami.

"Are you okay, Lucy?" a familiar voice asked. Luffy jumped, turning upon Shanks in surprise.

"Y-yeah... I'm fine!" Luffy squeaked, blushing. _I wish I could figure out how to get out of this..._ Shanks smiled slightly.

"That's good," he replied. Luffy's stomach growled loudly, and Luffy blushed in shock.

"Oh, so that's what's got you so upset," Shanks laughed. Luffy blushed, making a slightly frustrated expression as he poked his belly lightly.

"I guess I'm a bit hungry..." he replied. Luffy curled his fingers around the front of the dress slightly, feeling heart wrenchingly nervous around the red haired man.

"Well then, let's go get something to eat," Shanks said and began to lead Luffy to a nearby restaurant. _Eep! This is a date! ...just like Nami said... And at the end of today he'll... he'll- ahh! _Luffy was blushing just at the thought of a _certain thing_ happening. His mind was - surprisingly - captivated by the idea of him being on a date, and not of how he was able to have a basically all-you-can-eat buffet of meat if he wanted to. The two sat across from each other at a small table. Shanks stared at Luffy, who was beginning to look cuter and cuter by the second. Was she _nervous_?

"Lucy, if you don't come back to earth, I'll have to take advantage," Shanks said with a smirk. He was turning into his dangerously flirtatious self. He couldn't help it, Lucy was just _too_ cute. Luffy looked up with him, suddenly turning the shade of his red dress. Shanks had managed to pull _her_ out of the vortex that had encompassed _her_ mind.

"Oh! Wha... What did you say?" Luffy stuttered, stumbling over his words because he could've sworn he heard Shanks say...

"Do you know what you want to eat?" Shanks replied, sliding back into his more careful personality. He had to remind himself that Lucy was _innocent_.

"The meat lovers'!" he cheered, then fell into a blush accompanied by a shy smile. Shanks laughed. It was strange how much this girl reminded him of Luffy. Luffy nervously continued, "What are you getting?"

"Hmm... I'm not really all that hungry," Shanks replied with a shrug.

"Oh..." Luffy replied, blushing again. He fingered the hem of his dress nervously. Shanks ordered for the nervous girl.

"Lucy... Are you expecting something to happen?" Shanks asked shamelessly. Luffy gasped in surprise and blushed a darker shade of red.

"Ah! Um... y-yes... I mean, no!" Luffy attempted to correct himself, and Shanks could only smirk. He decided to pretend to think that Lucy might be sick.

"Are you okay?" he inquired carefully. Luffy stared at Shanks, his face still bright red. Shanks reached over a put his hand on Luffy's forehead.

"I-I'm fine..." Luffy tried (and failed) to reassure Shanks. Shanks pulled back, and leaned into his chair.

"You seem a bit warm... I'll take you to my ship's doctor to make sure," Shanks said. He got Luffy's food to-go and then dragged the poor, blushing girl to his ship. _He... He's holding my hand! Nami, nooo! It keeps going in __**that**__ direction!_ Shanks brought Luffy up onto the deck of his ship.

Benn immediately knew who Shanks was carting around, but at the same time, he seriously doubted his eyes.

"Is that... Luffy?" Benn asked Yasopp.

"But she's got _boobs_," Yasopp replied, looking just as confused. Benn slung an arm around Luffy's shoulders.

"So, Shanks, where'd you find this girl?" Benn inquired mischievously. That smile of his could mean basically anything. Shanks went a little pink in the face. Benn turned to whisper in Luffy's ear, "So, Luffy, when did you turn into a girl?" Luffy turned into stone for a second.

"Don't tell Shanks!" he whispered in a rushed voice. Benn burst into laughter, and Yasopp immediately pieced the situation together.

"Don't worry... We'll just make Shanks jealous," Benn replied and turned to his captain, "I'll just show you around the ship." He dragged Luffy of, and Luffy glanced back to see if Shanks was even noticing, but he seemed a bit distracted by Yasopp.

Shanks looked up to see Lucy being dragged off by Benn. Shanks quickly moved to stop his first mate from stealing away the girl he'd been unable to stop himself from liking. He pushed Benn away from Luffy roughly and hid her behind him.

"Back off," Shanks ordered Benn. Benn just laughed in amusement. Luffy was blushing a bit in embarrassment.

"Well, there ya go! Shanks likes her!" Benn looked very amused. He even looked... _accomplished_ for some reason.

"H-huh?" Shanks said, dumbfounded. Luffy giggled, actually rather relieved.

"I'm glad," Luffy smiled, blushing a little more. This caused Shanks to turn an even darker shade of red. He grabbed Luffy's hand and dragged her away from his crew.

"Don't say stuff like that in front of my men," he said.

"Why not?" Luffy asked innocently, his lips parted slightly. She was so alluring.

"It's embarrassing," he replied in a soft, undertone. Luffy barely even caught his words. He smiled, deciding that this was the moment Nami said he was supposed to do **that** at. Luffy stood up on his tippy toes and pressed his lips to Shanks's. He had his eyes closed and didn't even see the shocked expression that crossed Shanks's face. Shanks kissed back, nonetheless.

Shanks wrapped his single arm around Luffy's waist. The kiss was innocent and sweet. Luffy lowered himself back onto the flats of his feet. He stared up at Shanks, blinking in a seemingly hopeful manner. Shanks's hand cupped Luffy's cheek, and they kissed again. Several sugar sweet kisses passed between them before Luffy snuggled into Shanks's chest happily. Luffy never even knew such a wonderful thing even existed. Shanks pressed his lips to Luffy's head, kissing his hair. Luffy felt himself slipping further and further into the moment, his heart beating at the pace of a hummingbird's wings.

"Will... you kiss me again?" Luffy whispered into Shanks's shirt, trying to hide his blushing face. Shanks smirked and lifted Luffy's chin, staring into Luffy's dark brown eyes. He leaned down and kissed Lucy again. Luffy pushed into the kiss, and it grew more heated between them. Shanks's hand moved to the small of Luffy's back, pulling him closer. Luffy tangled his fingers in Shanks's fiery red hair.

**You can mentally decide what happened after that I guess. I didn't realize how short this story was until now... Next I just have to type up the epilogue. **

**Here's a song I think fit the theme of this chapter rather well:**

"**Love in a Box" - The Workday Release**

**Anyways, this was amusing to type. "Sugary sweet smiled simply somersaulted into sweltering spells of splendor." is how this made me feel~ **

**A big thank you to:**

**Callie982**

**Vongolafan16**

**youshouldn'tneedtoknow**

**Tsuki-Ayase**

**9tailedokami16x**

**You guys are wonderful! And so yeah, we're almost done here.**

**Please review!**

**~Minatu-chan**


	4. Epilogue

**Hello! I'm back with the final (super short) instalment to this story~ I'm sorry it took a few days... I've been as busy as a bee.  
**

**Disclaimer- I do not own One Piece!**

**onwards.**

Epilogue

"And I thought - for sure - that he'd be miserable the whole time," Ivankov complained in disbelief.

"Obviously not. Just look at the photos I took of these two," Nami replied, smiling evilly to herself. They would make for great blackmail at some point.

"To think I came all this way _just_ to turn him back too," Ivankov pouted.

"Please do... Luffy's just not the same as a girl," Nami sighed, thinking of the "wimp" side-effect.

"Fine, fine," Ivankov waved a hand flamboyantly. With a snap of his fingers, Luffy's girlish antics were immediately halted.

"This looks weird," Luffy commented on the dress he was wearing. Without further ado, he ran off to change into his usual attire. It almost seemed as if Luffy's little fling had never happened. What Nami had said was true, his feelings from when he was a girl seemed to be nothing more than _but a dream_.

"I can't promise I'll turn him back to a boy the next time," Ivankov winked.

**Thank you for sticking out this story with me~ This is all that there is... O.O**

**And my reviewers:**

**Callie982**

**IloveBISHIES**

**9tailedokami16x**

**saltandburnit**

**You guys are super great!**

**Please review!**

**~Minatu-chan**


End file.
